


I want to hold your hand

by Katha2000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brighton - Freeform, Clumsy Harry, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, POV Louis, adorable fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katha2000/pseuds/Katha2000
Summary: There was definitely something about him. Something different. He seemed clumsy yet graceful as he stumbled into the room on his bambi-like long legs, toes pointed together in boots way too fashionable for an English literature lecture. His overall appearance was enchanting and captivating in some way. That boy was wonderfully beautiful.





	I want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone!  
> This is something I wrote and also my first publication on here. Please leave a comment if you want to. English is not my mother tongue so feel free to point out mistakes.  
> The titile is from 'I want to hold your hand' by The Beatles.

I propped my head up on my palm as I tried to listen to what the professor was saying. I had not slept much the night prior, just as any other night since I arrived at the University of Brighton. It was the first day of semester and my first day in university in general. I had worked in a small café in my hometown Doncaster before to be able to afford going to Uni but that money I made there was not nearly enough to cover all the expanses so I still worked in a local supermarket after my classes. My English literature class consisted of 38 students, most of them girls. My professor, Mr Belacio, an Italian man in his sixties was just explaining what we would be talking about this year and which book we needed to buy when he got interrupted by the classroom door, in the back of the room, opening. Everyone in the room turned on their chairs to see who the person disturbing Mr Belacio was. 

A boy. No, not just a boy.

There was definitely something about him. Something different. He seemed clumsy yet graceful as he stumbled into the room on his bambi-like long legs, toes pointed together in boots way too fashionable for an English literature lecture. This boy looked like he could be some kind of model or fashion guru. He was all tall and lean muscles, brown chocolate curls surrounding the soft features of his face like some kind of halo. His eyes emerald green and shining, pink plush lips slightly parted and a faint blush covering his cheeks due to everyone’s attention being on him. His black skinny jeans clung to his endless legs like a second skin and the button-down he wore, with the first few buttons unbuttoned, looked absolutely ridiculous but he somehow made it work. His overall appearance was enchanting and captivating in some way. That boy was wonderfully beautiful.

He muttered an apology for being late and frantically searched the room for a free seat with his eyes as everyone slowly turned around again to concentrate on Mr Belacio.  
“Mr Styles, I recon?” the professor asked as his crescent glasses slowly glided down his nose.  
“Um… yes, Sir. Sorry for being late, Sir. I did not find this room right away.” the boy explained louder this time. His voice obviously surprised some of the students as they turned around to eye the boy curiously. It was deep and scruffy which did not quite match his soft features but somehow he even made that work and it just seemed endearing.  
“Well, what a first impression. Sit down.” Mr Belacio said as he pushed the glasses up his nose again and continued with his lecture.  
He just nodded and continued searching for a free seat. As he found one directly behind me I eventually turned around because I realised I was staring. But my eyes were glued to his face and legs and hair and just body. He was definitely the most attractive person I had seen so far in my life and I don’t think another person will ever come close to him. I heard him sit down behind me, greeting the girl next to him, opening his bag and pulling something out. Then some quiet cursing. I felt like my senses were on overdrive.   
“Um… sorry. But d’you by chance have a pen for me? I must’ve left mine back at the dorm.” He mumbled to the girl next to him, which supposedly shook her head because he sighed. Who even writes on paper in their lectures these days? I heard him shuffle. Then a soft tapping on my shoulder. Where his hand touched my t-shirt I could still feel my skin burn beneath and he did not even touch me directly. My heart felt as if it had stopped and I turned around slowly on my chair.  
His eyes were even more hypnotising up close and his lips looked even redder. He leaned in closer, his arms on the table in front of him so he could talk without attracting the professor’s, or in that case anybody’s attention. His heavily tattooed arms caught my eye immediately and I dared to glance down. The tattoos did not seem to follow a pattern. Just random sketches, mermaids and flowers.  
A clearing of a throat let my gaze snap up to his eyes again and I felt like I could drown in them. I felt the blood shoot to my cheeks. A soft smile overtook his features as he asked me for a pen.  
“A pen. Um… yeah. A pen. Yes, hold on a second.” I said with my voice much more squeaky than it normally was as started to look for one. I turned around again only to meet his gaze which did not seem to have faltered for a second. I handed him a ballpoint and he took it carefully. Long, skinny fingers grazing my hand.  
“Thank you,.. um”   
“Louis. My name’s Louis.” I felt my heart pound in my throat as he told me his name was Harry. Harry Styles. Even his name could fit a celebrity or a model. Ridiculous.  
He offered me one last smile and let his dimples pop out and I felt like I’d faint right this second. How was that even possible, I thought, as I refrained myself from staring at this beautiful creature that had just turned my life upside down in a matter of seconds and turned around to face the professor again.  
As soon as the bell rang to announce the end of the lesson I started packing my stuff together and made my way to my dorm to get changed and go to the supermarket to start my shift. I was halfway through the door when a hand on my shoulder interrupted me.  
“Louis, right? Your pen!” Harry said with a small smile that never seemed to leave his face.  
“Oh, no you can keep it. It’s fine.”  
“Really? Thank you, Louis. Um... do you have any plans this weekend? I am still quite new and I don’t have many friends here but you seem like a decent person.” Harry askes with a small voice and a faint blush started covering his cheeks again.  
I felt heat rushing to my face as well and a lump seemed to form in my throat. A million scenarios started playing in my head. Harry and I in my dorm, his dorm, in the cinema, having dinner, lunch, breakfast, walking to the pier. Just thinking about us two spending time alone let my heart beat faster and I started kneading my hands. But I knew that if I did not use that chance I would regret it.  
“Yeah, sure. I am new here as well. What do you want to do? When do you want to meet? Or I could pick you up from your dorm? Only if you want to, of course?” I rambled.   
Harry ruffled his hair up only to push it back again in a quiff. He shot me a radiant smile that had me mesmerised.  
“Yeah, sure. How about Saturday at around 1? You at my dorm? The room number is 203.”  
“Really? My room number is 207, so we are pretty close.”  
Harry started smirking and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.   
“Oh, um… I mean our rooms, of course. Sorry.” What was wrong with me? Why did it only take a pretty face and I kept making a fool out of myself? Normally I was the sassy one in my group of friends. Always a witty answer on the tip of my tongue but somehow when I talked to Harry I was not quite myself. More like a nervous and insecure version.   
Harry just kept on smirking cheekily and nodded when he said a quick “Bye, Lou” and turned on his heel and walked out of the room. I could not help but stare after him. He walked like he belonged on a catwalk. Some fancy designers really needed to cast this guy. His muscular shoulders stretched his button down lightly and I let my gaze wander downwards slowly. His perky, little bum filled his tight black jeans in a way that made my mouth water. Harry strutted along the hallway, his curls softly flying in the wind, then he turned around a corner and I could not see him anymore. It was then, that I realised that he had called me Lou.

\--

The water’s blue-grey colour somehow made his eyes look like the ocean. Infinite and wild. The wind tousled up his curls even more and I watched him as he slowly licked his lips. They must taste salty. Oh, he is so lovely.  
We stood on Brighton Pier and watched the seaside. At least he did. I watched him. The loud chatter of tourists, the noises coming from the amusement arcade and the confusion of languages created a beautiful background soundtrack for Harry’s calm breathing next to me. Somehow the silence was not uncomfortable and I saw that he had closed his eyes and took a breath so deep so he hunched his shoulders a bit, like he was trying to savour the moment. When Harry released his breath and relaxed his stance again he slowly turned to me and gave me a soft smile.   
“Thank you for taking me here. It’s wonderful.” He almost whispered as if he was scared to destroy the moment by talking to loud.   
“You don’t need to thank me. It’s really the first thing you should see here and well it’s a sight, huh?”  
“Yeah. It’s great.” He said as he slung his arms around his body as if he was trying to shield of the breeze that was pretty brisk even for September.   
“Oh, um… are you cold? Do you want to go somewhere else?” I offered carefully. Trying not to be too pushing but also not wanting him too freeze or be uncomfortable.  
“I don’t think I ever want to leave” He laughed quietly, “But I think maybe we could grab a bite somewhere?”


End file.
